


미친 시간 연작

by puppenmacher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppenmacher/pseuds/puppenmacher
Summary: 1~7のチャプターを一纏めにして日本語訳したものです。pixivにも投稿してあります。
Kudos: 1





	미친 시간 연작

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [문 너머의 친구](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590023) by [calvan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvan/pseuds/calvan). 
  * A translation of [문 너머의 친구](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590023) by [calvan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvan/pseuds/calvan). 



[chapter:Part 1 문 너머의 친구 (Friends beyond the Door)]  
時間は最初に巻き戻った。スノーフルの持ち場で今回はどこから行こうかと思案する。  
ホットランド？スノーフル？それともウォーターフェル？  
以前の時間軸での出来事をじっくり考える中で、いせきに思い至った。  
そう言えば、全ての時間軸を覚えていられるようになってから、一度もいせきの扉をノックしていなかったな。  
それは、守れもしない約束を聞かされるのを知っているからなのだが。  
「ニンゲンを殺す」ただそれだけのつもりだったから、扉の向こうの友人と会うことなんて、とっくに諦めていた。  
椅子に座って目を閉じて、アイディアが浮かぶのを待つ。腕組みをしたまま指を何度か叩く。  
そうして、久しぶりに旧友に会うことにした。

[newpage]  
\---

いせきの扉の前に着くと、すぐにノックした。3、4回ノックした後、扉の向こう側から期待通りの反応が返ってきた。長い間ジョークを言い合っていた友人の声だ。

「そこにいるのはどなたかしら？」  
「オイラだよオイラ」  
「『オイラ』さん？どちらの『オイラ』さん？」  
「あんたの友達のオイラだよ」

挨拶代わりのジョークをいくつか交わす。いつもと同じ様に。  
相手がいつもと違うことを知らない友人は小さく笑って、それから少し声の調子を落とした。

「ひとつ…お願いを聞いてくれないかしら」  
「へへへ、先にオイラのジョークを聞いてくれたらね」  
「ジョーク？ええ、わかったわ」  
「狂ったスケルトンがお客さんをもてなす時に食わせたいものはなーんだ？」

不安げな友人の頼みを遮り、たった今思いついたジョークを言った。

「狂った？スケルトン？うーん、普通とは違うの？分からないわ」  
「一杯食わせることさ」

返答とともにいせきの扉を光が包み込む。長い間堅く閉ざされていた扉は、それが不思議なくらい簡単に砕けた。

「狂ったスケルトンは他人に一杯食わせるのが大好きなんだぜ」

扉の向こうには塵しかなかった。  
旧友はその裏切りが自分の友人によるものか、それともニンゲンの子供によるものかを知ることも出来なかっただろう。  
LOVEがかなり上がったことを喜んだ。本当に満足できるEXPだった。  
風に舞う塵を見て、旧友に別れの言葉を告げた。

「おばさん、最期まであんたは良い友達だったよ」  
  
[newpage]  
[chapter:Part 2 최악의 악몽 (The Worst Nightmare)]

時間は再び巻き戻った。  
スノーフルの持ち場を離れて自分の部屋に戻る。  
見張り場所は休むのにうってつけの場所だとは言い難い。  
自分をニンゲンが殺したがってることを知ってからは、尚更そこで眠ろうなどとは思わなくなった。  
どうして時間は元に戻るのに、精神的な疲れは元に戻らないのだろうか。そんなの不公平だと思うし、気が滅入ってくる。

「どうせ、また悪夢に魘されるんだろうな。もううんざりだ…」

繰り返す悪夢のせいで、眠るのを今まで出来るだけ後回しにしてきたが、今回はそういう訳にもいかなかった。  
目を閉じて忌むべき睡魔を受け入れる。精神が闇の中に重く沈んでいくのを感じる。

[newpage]  
\---

夢の中では、スノーフルの町にいた。  
どの家も灰白色に塗りつぶされている。その無個性な色彩に少し不満を覚えた。  
町には誰も居なかったので、周囲はとても静かだった。  
近くの店の戸を開く。中に誰か居ないのか？  
店の中では、主人のいない暖炉に白い炎が不満げに揺らめいていた。  
この場所に最早何の興味も無いので、入ってきた扉から出て行った。

戸外に出ると辺りには何も無くなっていた。周りを見回してみる。しかし暗闇が続くだけだ。  
慌てて振り返ってみると、たった今出てきた店すら影も形もなかった。

戸惑っていると目の前に白い何かが降ってきた。  
何気なくそれを手に取って見てみると、塵だった。  
見上げると、モンスターの身体の一部が混ざった塵の雪崩が眼前に迫っていた。驚愕で目を見開く。

そこには逃げ場など無かった。悲鳴すらも溢れる塵の山に埋もれていった。

[newpage]  
\---

悪夢から目が覚めた。時間を確認したら眠ってからたったの2時間しか経っていなかった。  
乾いた笑いが漏れた。頭が酷く痛むがもう一度寝付くことなど出来なかった。  
深い溜息をつく。  
一体いつになったらまともに眠れるようになるんだ？  
重い疲れを抱えたままスノーフルに移動した。

持ち場で座って欠伸ばかりしていると、スノーフルから始めようという声が頭の中で囁いた。  
スノーフルのモンスター達はこちらを疑いもしないから簡単だ。  
どうせ自分が殺さなかったところで、ニンゲンに殺されるのがオチなのだから、この手で終わらせてやる方が余程マシだろう。  
とその声は続けた。  
欠伸で目元に溜まった涙を拭いながら、その声に同意する。  
睡眠不足のせいでまともな判断を下すことすら難しくなってきていたようだ。

[newpage]  
\---

持ち場で座っていたワンボーが喜んで近づいてきたが、飛んできた骨に当たって塵になった。  
それを見ていたヒョー坊は慌てて逃げ出したが、追いかけてきたガスターブラスターの光に飲み込まれた。  
特別何の面白みも感じない。  
他のモンスターを探して歩みを進めた。

何も知らないオワライチョウはこちらに気付くとジョークを投げかけてきた。それを聞いて骨で返事した。  
その頃には全身が塵まみれになっていた。  
いきがりバードはスノーフル以外のどこかで友達のライちゃんに会えただろう。いきがりバード自身も塵になったのだから。

最早自分が何をしているのかさえ曖昧になってきた。  
瞼が重すぎる。  
どれだけ雪の中を歩いてきたのだろう。  
塵交じりの雪を踏みしめて歩いていると、周りが暗くなってきたように感じる。

…このまま眠ってしまうのか？

[newpage]  
\---

闇の中だった。  
疲れて倒れるように眠りについたが、また悪夢かとうんざりした。  
闇の中で何かが蠢いている。きっとモンスターだろう。  
無意識のうちに、骨を呼び出しモンスターへ飛ばす。  
見えるものを全て壊していけば、どうとでもなるだろう。  
歩を進め、骨を撃ち出し、EXPと塵を受け入れる。LOVEが上がった。  
いつも繰り返してきたことだ。退屈な夢だと思う。積もった塵の上で欠伸を掻いた。

誰かが自分を呼ぶ声がした。

知っている声だ。この声は…。

思い出す前に身体が勝手に動いていた。  
放った骨が相手の骨を穿つ音が聞こえた。  
その刹那、自分が誰を攻撃したのかを理解した。

そんな…悪夢だ。

ついさっきまで退屈な夢だと思っていたことを心底後悔する。  
これは退屈な夢なんかじゃない。今まででサイアクの悪夢だ。

しかしこの悪夢から覚めることはない。  
自分のタマシイが地獄に堕ちていくのを感じる。

夢なら覚めろ。覚めてくれ。こんな悪夢…！

視界が明瞭になってくる。  
塵の小山と見慣れた赤いスカーフが目の前に落ちている。  
先程までの眠気が噓のように引いていくのが分かる。  
弟のスカーフを拾い上げる手が恐ろしく震えている。  
こんな悪夢からまだ目覚めない自らを呪う。

「…これはただの悪夢、これも悪夢なんだ。  
そうじゃなきゃ…パピルス、お前を…オレが？」

現実を受け入れられないでいる自分を、狂気が揺れ動きながら嘲笑する。

―ハッ、悪夢だって？そんなはずない。お前は眠ってすらいなかったんだから。  
―とぼけるのはもうやめろよ。  
―そうだ、オレは何が起きたのか知ってるんだ。  
―自分の大好きな弟を殺した気分はどうだ？

自分の奥深くから聞こえてくる狂った声を無視しながら、跪いて目を堅く閉じた。  
紛れもない自分自身が手にかけた弟のスカーフに顔を埋めて咽び泣いた。

―ハハハ！  
―お前はオレから逃げられない。オレはお前から逃げられない！

―喜べよ、サンズ。  
―ニンゲンはもうパピルスを殺せない。  
―それって最高じゃないか。嬉しいよな！

自分のLOVEはそのままけたたましく笑い続けている。  
その声を聴きながら、獣のように泣き叫んだ。

―さあ、悪夢はこれからだ！

それきりLOVEは静かになった。  
その突然の静寂に顔を上げると、周囲に何かが寄り集まり始めている。  
言い知れない恐怖にたじろぐ。  
それは徐々に形を成し、ついにはパピルスの姿となった。  
だが、愛する弟が戻ってきたことを喜ぶことは出来なかった。  
帰ってきてはならないものが帰ってきてしまったことに恐怖で青ざめた。

急いでその場から逃げ出した。  
しかし、どこまで逃げようとパピルスの幻は消えないどころか後を着いてくる。  
自分の犯した罪から逃げることも、ましてや無視することもできないのだ。

永遠に覚めない悪夢の中で狂った時間は続く。  
  
[newpage]  
[chapter:Part 3 영웅이 나타났다 (The Heroine Appears)]

スノーフルの持ち場で座って顎を触りながらひとつ前の時間軸での出来事を考えた。  
前の時間軸では惜しいことが多かった。  
他人の目など気にしなくなって久しかったから、監視カメラの存在にすら気に留めていなかった。  
コアでモンスターを殺してLOVEを上げてからスノーフルに戻ると、町には誰も居なくなっていた。  
ウォーターフェルでも同じ状況だった。どちらにも塵は残されていなかったので、ニンゲンの仕業ではない。  
そうなると、自分が虐殺しているのを見て、アルフィーが他のモンスター達を避難させたのだろう。  
EXPが逃げるのは不愉快な経験だ。  
そのせいで思う存分塵を浴びられなかったのだから。

ラボへ行くことに決めた。自分を監視し、住民たちに避難を呼びかけるモンスターさえいなければ良いことじゃないか。  
自分で思いついたアイディアに満足しながら席を立ち、近道を使った。

[newpage]

\---

普段通りラボでコンピュータを弄っていたアルフィーは、後ろから突然聞こえた足音に驚き、慌ててモニターの電源を押した。  
それと同時に、モニターに映っていた猫耳少女は消えた。…モニターから消えただけだが。  
相変わらず猫耳少女が誰かを呼ぶキャピキャピした声がスピーカーからは垂れ流されている。  
その声の所為でアルフィーは余計に恥ずかしがっていたが、どう誤魔化せば良いか分からないようだった。  
結局アルフィーはコンピュータ本体の電源ボタンを押した。  
今度こそ音が出なくなったことを確認した彼女は、溜息とともにやっと後ろを振り返った。

「あ、ああ、サンズ。こ、こんな時間に何の用？」  
「ちょっと話したいことがあってさ」  
「は、話したいこと？わ、私に？」

予期せぬ訪問者の予期せぬ言葉にアルフィーは訝しげな表情を浮かべた。  
相手を見つめながら次の言葉を待っていたアルフィーは、背後から飛んできた骨に貫かれ椅子に座ったままラボの床に転がった。  
その致命的な一撃に逃げることを諦めた彼女は、攻撃の主を疑念と恐怖の入り交じった顔で見上げて理由を尋ねた。

「な、なんで…どうして？」  
「へへへ…この前の時間軸でムカつくことがあったんだよ」  
「じ、時間軸…？」  
「そう、アルフィー。あんたが他のモンスター達を避難させた時間軸だよ。  
本当にあとちょっとってところだったのにさ。  
いくらオイラが監視カメラに気を遣ってなかったからって、ヒトの獲物を盗ることないだろ。  
なあ、あんたの仕業なんだろ？スノーフルも、ウォーターフェルも。お陰様でLOVEが足りなかったんだぜ。  
二つの地域のモンスターを避難させたくらいで皆を救ったつもりにでもなってたんだろ？  
…へッ、全くご立派なことをしてくれたもんだぜ。  
そのせいでいせきから出てきたばかりのニンゲンに攻撃の機会を与えてしまったんだからさ。  
まあ、オイラが油断したっていうのもあるけどさ  
…おい、ちょっと、アルフィー、聞いてるのかい？」

徐々に死んでゆくアルフィーに、彼女の理解の及ばない話を語った。  
アルフィーが聞きたかったことに何ひとつ答えを与えず、自分の言いたいことだけを続けた。  
彼女は何も理解できない苦痛の中で喘ぎながら、塵となって崩れ落ちた。  
そしてLOVEが上がった。

「あれ、マジで死んじまうほど理解に苦しむような話だったか？  
こんなんじゃ、良い話し相手にはなれないな。  
次からはお友達特典で楽に逝かせてやるから心配しなくていいぜ」

白い塵の小山に埋もれた眼鏡と白衣に一瞥をくれながら肩を竦め、監視カメラの映像を映し出すモニターの前に移動した。  
モニターに映る地域が次々と変わり、ウォーターフェルで止まる。  
すぐにモニターにサンズの後ろ姿が映った。

[newpage]  
\---

青い微光を放つ植物が照らす水際を歩いていく。  
穏やかな水音が聞こえる。  
近くのエコーフラワーに触れると、皆がいつかこの地下から解放されますように、という希望に満ちた願いが流れ出た。  
その願いを聞いて、冷笑しかぶりを振る。自分が歩む狂った時間の中では本当の自由なんて無いのだから。  
歩いている途中でモンスターを見つけ、先刻聞いた願いを自分に出来る方法で叶えてやった。  
とにかく、ウォーターフェルのモンスター達はこの時間軸からは解放された。  
エコーフラワーは今までの朗らかで楽しそうなお喋りの代わりに、重くて暗い、劈くような絶叫を繰り返すようになった。

「助けて！」  
「ぼ、ぼくは何も見てないから…」  
「あぁ、あぁ…」  
「逃げて！早く逃げて！」

積もった塵の山を後にして、逃げた者たちを追う。  
近道を使えばすぐに追いつくことが出来るが、そのまま追いかけた。  
ただ、もう少しの間、悲鳴と絶望を楽しみたかった。  
獲物を追うその瞳は嗜虐的な喜びに輝いていた。

虐殺者が去った後、もはや塵しか残っていないウォーターフェルには、エコーフラワーが繰り返す陰鬱なこだまだけが響いていた。

願いの間に満ち溢れていた夢と希望は、死んだ。

[newpage]  
\---

今やウォーターフェルに生者はいない。  
塵に覆われた地面の上で笑いに笑った。  
誰にも邪魔されないことの何と心地良いことか。  
獲物を奪う邪魔者は自分をこんな風にしたあのニンゲンだけで十分だ。  
他に邪魔者が増えるなんて考えるだけでもゾッとする。  
だから邪魔するモンスターをまず殺してから「仕事」を始めれば良いんだ。  
自分が考えたことの全部が面白過ぎて耐えられない。

しかし、そんな思考を微塵も面白く思わない者がいた。  
金属が擦れ合う音とともに、暗闇の中から自分の真横に槍が飛んできて突き刺さる。  
続いて怒りに震える低い声が響いてくる。

「アルフィーとの連絡が途絶えたからラボに行ってきた。…その骨、キサマがやったんだな？」  
「へへへ、アタリ。よく分かったね」  
「この異常者が！ぬあああ！！！」

アンダインは多くのことを問わず、真直ぐこちらに飛び掛かり、咆哮とともに槍を振り上げた。  
後ろに退きアンダインとの間に骨を湧き上がらせる。  
アンダインは魔法の槍を呼び出した。槍が雨のように降り注ぐ。  
槍を避けながら短い瞬間移動を繰り返し、彼女の視界から消える。

アンダインは辺りを見回して敵を探す。  
周囲の警戒を怠るな。前にも、後ろにも、両側にもいないのならば…上か！  
不安感が押し寄せる。上を見ると、敵はウォーターフェルの絶壁の飛び出た部分に立っていた。  
しかし気付くのが遅かった。飛んでくる骨が視界に入る。  
避ける判断をしている間に長い骨がアンダインの腹を鎧ごと貫いた。  
その背中から骨が飛び出す。  
アンダインは槍をしっかりと握りしめたまま片膝を地についた。倒れることもなく。  
アンダインは身体が徐々に崩れていくのを感じながら敵に問う。

「何故、皆を殺した？」  
「やらなきゃならないからだよ」

口を噤んで肩を竦める。それ以上の説明は不要だ。  
例え説明したとしてもアルフィーと同じように理解なんて出来ないだろう。  
だからこれだけで十分だ。  
しかし、アンダインはそうは思わなかったようだ。  
アンダインは辛うじて身体を起こした。  
腹を貫通した骨のせいで震える身体を押し留め、握っていた槍を地面に突き刺す。

「…やらなきゃならないから皆を、殺した？  
アルフィーを…ウォーターフェルのモンスター達を…キサマにとって『やらなきゃならない』というだけで？」

アンダインのタマシイが怒りではない他の何かで満たされ始めた。  
アンダインが地面に刺した魔法の槍が次第に黄色く変わってくる。  
そんなアンダインを静かに眺めていた。

「何て馬鹿げた話だ！『やらなきゃならない』からモンスター達を殺しただと？  
一体何のために『やらなきゃならない』というのだ。そんな理由がモンスター殺しの言い訳になると思うのか？  
来る途中に見た願いの間には希望などなかった。  
キサマがこんな狂った所業を続ける限り、すべてのモンスターが絶望の中で死んでいくことになる」

「…そんなことはさせない。私、アンダインが、キサマを打ち倒す！」

ゆうしゃ が あらわれた。  
[newpage]  
\---

アンダインは痛みを堪えて絶壁の上に立つ敵に向かって槍を飛ばした。  
絶壁を蹴り助走をつけ、アンダインから離れたところに現れる。  
アンダインが急接近してきて槍を振り回す。骨を呼び出しその槍を防ぐ。  
だが骨は簡単に砕かれた。慌てて後ろに飛び退る。

アンダインの周囲と上に数多の黄色い槍が現れ、こちらに向かって飛んでくる。  
先程と同じように絶壁へと移動した。  
アンダインは敵が目の前から消えるや否や、予想通りと言わんばかりに槍の大軍の進路を変えた。  
同じ手は通じないということを悟り、舌打ちしつつ絶壁を蹴る。  
崖の上に再び降り立つが、槍を十分躱しきれてはいなかった。

虚空に大量の魔法の骨と槍が現れては、交錯し、衝突して消える。それでも消えずに残り、飛来する骨をアンダインは握りしめた槍で防いで壊している。こちらを狙って飛んでくる槍の残党に対して、慌てて骨を出現させて対処する。貫通力を失った槍はすぐに消えた。

アンダインは休む暇すら与えず、苛烈な攻撃で追い詰めてくる。  
その攻撃を何とか回避しながら、ガスターブラスターを召喚する。  
直後、アンダインの緑魔法で縛り付けられた。  
ブラスターがその力を射出する前に、アンダインの槍に右肋骨を撃ち抜かれる。  
短い呻き声が漏れる。  
ブラスターの実体が半ば揺らぐ。  
ぐらつく身体に槍の追撃が飛び込み、次は右腕を撃ち抜かれた。  
周囲に浮かんでいた骨の群れが消えた。  
代わりにいつでも攻撃できる槍が空間を埋め尽くさんばかりに現れてこちらに狙いを定めている。  
アンダインの緑魔法のせいで逃げられない。  
自分の周りを取り囲む大量の槍を見てアンダインに向かって口を開く。

「クールだな…ヒーローみたいだ」  
「キサマの狂った所業もこれで終わりだ」  
「そうみたいだな。さっさと終わらせようぜ」

ゆっくりと目を閉じる。まるで死を受け入れたかのように。  
アンダインは大きく息を吸い込み、槍を持つ腕に力を込めた。  
突然目を開く。  
赤く光る目。  
一瞬、アンダインは敵を見失った。  
更に緑魔法が破られていることに気付いて狼狽する。  
消えかかっていたブラスターの実体が鮮明になり、放射されたその光にアンダインは倒れた。  
倒れた彼女を真下から生えてきた骨が穿通した。ケツイで生へと繋ぎ止めていた身体が崩れていく。

「へへへ…ごめんよ、オレはまだ死ぬわけにはいかなくてね。  
ハァ…ハァ…この狂った時間が終わった後だったらまだしも…  
クッ…次からはアンダインにも気を付けるとしよう」

右腕に刺さっていた槍が消えるのが見えた。  
ヒーローを殺したモンスターは無理に魔法を破ったことで上がった息を整え、傷ついた体を引き摺って次の場所へ移動する。  
あちこちの地面が抉れ、壁には無数の深い傷が刻まれた、熾烈な戦いの爪痕が残ったこの場所には、皆を救おうとしたヒーローの成れの果てである塵だけが舞っていた。  
[newpage] 

[chapter:Part 4 미치지 않은 시간 (A Mad Time)]  
  
いせきを出る前、ニンゲンは自分の選択が正しかったのか悩んでいた。  
リセット後に自分がしてきたことに、いまひとつ自信が持てなくなっていた。

腕を組んで壁にもたれかかり、そのまま床に座り込んで溜息を一つ吐き出してから、いせきの中をあちこちうろついた。  
おもちゃのナイフを取り出して、取っ手を握る手に力を込めたり、力を抜いたりを繰り返しながら、暫く外に出るようかやめようかと迷っていた。  
いせきの中でひとり、不信感と不安、それから孤独だけを引き連れて。

結局、自分の頭の中から否定的な考えを無理やり振り落として外に出ることにした。  
雪の積もったエリアに一歩踏み出す。  
いせきを出たときの自分のLOVEは、１だった。

[newpage]  
\---

幸い、いせきの外には誰も居なかった。でもまだ安全だとは言い切れない。

自分が無分別に虐殺を繰り返したせいで、あの狂った時間が始まってからというもの、地下世界では予測できないことばかりが起きていた。  
いせきから出たとたんに身体を骨が貫通して斃れたこともあったし、誰かが先にモンスターを殺し尽くしていてどこもかしこも塵しかないということもあった。  
それにセーブポイントが凄惨に壊されていてケツイが折れることもあった。

いつ何時、自分に向かって骨の群れやビームが襲ってくるかという不安に押しつぶされそうになりながら森を歩く。  
背後から聞こえた木の枝が木っ端微塵に砕ける音に息を呑んだ。  
ついに攻撃が始まったのかと思い、反撃しようと振り返ったが誰も居なかった。  
ただ自分の通ってきた道が見えるだけだった。不吉な予感を払いのけて更に前へと進む。  
再び聞こえる足音に振り返った瞬間、黒い影が見えた気がしたが、やはり誰も居なかった。震える唇を強く噛む。

バリケードが設置された橋の前で立ち止まると後ろから誰かが近づいてきた。  
ゆったりとした足取りからは敵意は感じられないが、心臓が早鐘を打つ。  
おもちゃのナイフを構えたい気持ちをなんとか堪えて拳を強く握った。  
固く握った掌に滲む汗が疎ましい。  
ゆっくりと近づいてきた足音が止まると、自分のすぐ後ろから低い声が聞こえてきた。

「おい ニンゲン はじめて あうのに あいさつも なしか？ こっちをむいて あくしゅ しろ」

その言葉を聞いた瞬間、  
まさか…LOVEを１つも上げなかったから元に戻ったのか？ただ、誰も殺さないこと、それが正解だったのか？今まであれだけ死んできたのは一体何だったんだ？  
という考えが去来した。  
余りにも情けなくて笑いだしそうになるのを堪えるのが大変だった。

振り向くと塵ひとつ付いていない服を着たサンズがいた。  
その姿に安堵感が怒涛のように押し寄せてきた。  
サンズが差し出した手を握るとおなじみのブーブークッションの音がした。  
その後彼が何を言っているのかということは、もうどうでも良かった。今回はもう誰も殺さないと誓う。  
やっと狂った時間から抜け出せられるんだから、きちんと最初からやり直そうと心に決めた。

[newpage]  
\---

ニンゲンはスノーフルまでの道のりで誰も殺さなかった。  
数え切れないほどの時間軸の中で数え切れないほど殺しをしてきたが、パズルの解き方やモンスター達をみのがす方法は心得ていた。  
粛々とパズルを解き、手早くモンスター達をみのがす。その足取りには淀みはなかった。

でも、スノーフルの町につくまでの間、サンズに会うたびに戦々恐々とした気持ちになった。  
彼と言葉を交わす度、暴れる感情が手に負えなくなりそうで、とてもじゃないが長話など出来なかった。  
狂った時間を過ごす中で何度も殺された所為で、ヤツに復讐したいという気持ちが膨れ上がってきたが、それを何とか押さえ込んだ。  
自分にはセーブとロードという力があるが、ここでサンズを殺すと取り返しのつかないことになるのではないか、と何の根拠もないがそんな確信があった。  
それに、次の時間軸でもヤツと狂った時間を過ごさずに済むという保証はなかった。

何度も繰り返し聞いた会話が終わった。その全てが最初の時と同じだという事実に満足する。

塵ひとつない真っ白な道を歩き、スノーフルの町に辿り着いた。

[newpage]  
\---

雪深く、肌を刺すような厳しい寒さの中でも、スノーフルの町は明るくて活気に満ちた雰囲気をたたえていた。  
久しぶりの平和に心が弾む。  
狂った時間では常に色々なものに追われながら過ごしていた。  
サンズの攻撃が何の前触れもなく、どこからともなく飛んでくるので、いつ襲われるか分からない恐怖に追われていたし、その攻撃から生き残って、逆にヤツを殺すために限られた時間の中で、出来るだけLOVEを稼がなければならないので、時間にも追われていた。  
しかし、今のこの時間軸ではそんなことはなかった。  
それが本当に楽しかった。

スノーフルの町の通りを歩きながら、これからすることを考えた。  
ウォーターフェルに繋がる町はずれの霧深い場所でパピルスが道を塞いでくるはずだ。  
パピルスの攻撃には慣れているので然したる問題にはならないだろう。  
その次はサンズとグリルビーズに行ってから、ウォーターフェルのパズルを解く。  
追ってくるアンダインから逃げて、途中で彼女が倒れたら、ホットランドのウォータークーラーの水をあげる。  
その後はアンダインの家に行って…

そんなことを考えているうちに、こんな平穏を楽しむのも悪くないとさえ思えてきた。  
今まで追われていた時は、ずっと前しか見ていなかった。  
祭りの装飾が施された木の前で立ち止まって辺りを見回す。  
町はこの上ない平和を謳歌していた。  
ここでは危険に晒される心配などない。  
緊張で強張った身体を解して、もと来た道を引き返しホテルに入った。少しぐらい休んでも良いだろう。

しかし、さほど経たないうちにホテルを後にした。  
最後にホテルに泊まったのは一体どれぐらい前のことだったのか思い出そうとして溜息をついた。  
まだうるさいいびきの音が耳に貼り付いている。これを忘れていたとは自分でも情けない。  
スノーフルの町はずれの霧のかかる道に足を踏み出しながらそんなことを考えていた。  
自分がやってくるのをパピルスが待ち構えているはずだ。

[newpage]  
\---

脇腹に向かって飛んでくる骨から身を躱し、上へ飛んだ。  
骨が足元を掠める。  
地面に着地してすぐに、前方へステップを踏んで続く攻撃を避けた。  
パピルスがみのがすと言ってくるまでは、何を言っても変わらないということも知っているから、特別何もせずにただ次の攻撃を待っていた。

見飽きた退屈な攻撃が続く。ジャンプし、ステップを踏み、走る。  
パピルスの「ウルトラかっこいいフツーのこうげき」ですら簡単に避けられた。  
疲れたパピルスは荒くなった息を整えながら、こちらにみのがしてやると言った。  
笑顔でその申し出を受け入れる。  
自分自身を卑下するパピルスに友達になろうと手を差し伸べた。

先に家に帰るといったパピルスをよそに、ウォーターフェルに向かって移動する。  
パピルスとのデートは、サンズとグリルビーズに行った後にしようと考えていた。その方が好都合だからだ。

ウォーターフェルに続く道に入ると囁くような水の流れる音が聞こえてきた。  
少し立ち止まって、その音に耳を澄ます。心が落ち着くのを感じる。穏やかな静けさに包まれ、また歩き始めた。  
サンズの持ち場が見える。

椅子に座って微睡んでいたサンズは、ニンゲンの軽い足音で目を覚ました。  
笑顔でサンズに挨拶する。サンズは欠伸を掻きながらその挨拶を受けた。

「いまから グリルビーズ いくけど くるかい？」  
「うん」  
「そこまで いわれちゃ しょうがない。しごとを きりあげて いくか…」

サンズは持ち場を出てスノーフルの反対側への道に向かう。  
こちらを振り返り、手を差し出す。白い手袋をはめた手だ。

「こっちだよ。オイラ ちかみち しってんだ」

その言葉に頷く。サンズが差し出した手を握ったまま、彼について近道を歩く。周りの景色が瞬く間に後ろへ流れていくのが見える。この光景はいつ見ても不思議だった。近道は長くはかからなかった。

[newpage]  
\---

そして到着したのはMTTリゾートだった。グリルビーズではなく。

予想外の馴染みのある風景に慌てる。  
これは何かおかしい。  
本来ならグリルビーズでサンズと話をするはずだ。  
状況を把握するために素早く辺りを見回す。  
壊れた噴水が辺り構わず水を吐き出している。壁に刻まれた戦いの痕跡が生々しかった。  
…そして床には塵がうずたかく積もっていた。

事態を理解し、慌てて握っていたサンズの手を振り払った。  
離したその手には白い粉が着いていた。モンスターの塵だ。  
塵が着いた自分の手とサンズを交互に見ながら後退る。  
前にいるスケルトンの肩が揺れるのが見える。  
ヤツは笑ってこちらに振り向いた。

「ヘへへ…クソガキ。いや、ニンゲン。お前がここまで間抜けだとは思わなかったな…」

周囲に骨が現れ、こちらに向かって飛んできた。世界はすぐに暗転した。

「あれ？ しんだのか？ おかしいな ハグしようとした だけなのにな」

[newpage]   
[chapter:Part 5 마지막 기회 (The Last Chance)]  
世界は元に戻った。  
そのことに対してサンズは特に危機感を抱いてはいなかった。  
また一から虐殺を始められると思うと、ただただ嬉しかった。  
骨が空気を切り裂く鋭い音、獲物があげる劈くような断末魔、逃げ惑う者たちの後ろ姿、逃げながら塵と化して崩れ落ちるモンスターと人間の赤い血。  
思い出しただけでも自然と笑いが込み上げてくる。  
狂気に酔いながら塵を浴びる記憶に浸っていると、不満に満ちた声が聞こえてきた。

「ねえ、いつになったらやめるのさ？」

しかし誰も居なかった。  
椅子から立ち上がり、見張り場所から身を乗り出して見てみると、今までそこに無かった金色の花がこちらを睨んでいた。  
モンスター達を狩っている最中に、こっそり誰かがつけてきてこちらを見ていたことを思い出した。  
気づいて立ち止まると、忽ち消えてしまうので実に気に障った。  
それがこの花だったのだろう。  
過去の時間軸の記憶を探る。

ラボ、ケツイ、金色の花…フラウィ。そう、こいつはフラウィだ。  
それと…

顰め面をつくって、フラウィに話の続きを促す。

「いくらこの世界が殺すか殺されるかだからって、やり過ぎじゃない？  
キミ、よっぽど暇なんだね。まだ暴れたりないっていうの？」

花はこちらを脅すように悪魔のような歪んだ顔で凄んできた。  
それに然して動じるわけでもなく平然と聞き返す。

「暴れるって？」  
「そんなに塵まみれになってもまだ足りないんだ。まるでシリアルキラーだね」  
「シリアルキラーだって？…あんたにオイラを責める資格があるのかい？なあ、アズリエル王子？」

思いもよらない返答とその呼びかけにフラウィは凍り付いた。  
その表情を見て含み笑いを漏らす。

「へへへ…あれ？オイラが気付いてないとでも思ってたかい？」

フラウィは口を堅く閉ざしている。  
構わず言葉を続ける。

「あんたもオイラを殺したことあんだろ？  
あんたが殺した数とオイラが殺した数、どっちが多いかなあ？  
ん？どうした？そんなに怖がらなくてもいいんだぜ？  
なんたってオイラ達は同じ穴の狢なんだからさ」

表情が消え失せた顔に亀裂が入る。フラウィの葉が細かく震えている。

「オイラはニンゲンを止めるために殺してるけど、  
あんたは何のために殺した？この地下では何の危険もなかったはずだ。  
たぶん、最初は単なる好奇心で始めたんだろ？やってみるとすごく楽しかったんだよな？」

刃物のような言葉がフラウィに刺さる。  
自分の恥部をひとつひとつあげつらう言葉にフラウィは花弁をふるふると震わせながら答えた。

「そうだよ。でも今はもうそんなことしてない。見守ってるだけだよ」

「しないんじゃなくて出来ないんだろ？  
その便利な能力はあのニンゲンサマが持ってるんだからさ」

フラウィは何とか自己弁護をしようとしてはみたが、結局何も言葉を返せなかった。  
認めたくはないが全て事実だったのだ。  
金色の花は小さく溜息をついて黙った。

「たぶんあんたは、オイラにもあんたと同じように見守るだけにして欲しいと思ってるんだろ」

フラウィは悲痛な面持ちで頷き、こちらを見つめている。

「顔も見たことない友達との約束だからって、塵まみれになった服を見て見ぬ振りして、笑ってニンゲンを歓迎してやってさ、弟や友達が死ぬところを遠くから眺めてるだけで、もう手遅れだってとこまできてから、やっと審判をくれてやる…その結果どうなったかって？ゾクゾクするような素敵な死が待ってたよ」

左腕を胸から腰にかけて斜めに下ろし、身体を斬る仕草を見せる

「あんたもある程度は覚えてるんだろ、王子？  
あんたは何回ニンゲンに殺されたんだい？」

そう言って、自分が殺された回数を指折り数えて見せる。  
それは両手で数えられる回数を遥かに超えていた。数えられないほどの数多の死だった。数えるのを諦めて肩を竦める。  
フラウィの顔に暗い影が差す。

「その顔…たぶんオイラと同じぐらいなんだろ？  
それでも見守るだけにしたいのかい？へへ…ジョークにしたって笑えないや」

フラウィの葉が下に垂れ下がる。  
痛みを伴う過去の記憶にボロボロに引き裂かれた感情なんとか繋ぎ止め、やっとの思いで投げかけた言葉に最早自信など無かった。

「…それでも、最後のチャンスぐらいは与えてやってもいいんじゃない？」  
「最後のチャンス？」  
「誰も殺さず、皆を地下から解放し、もう金輪際リセットはしないと誓う最後のチャンスさ」  
「うーん」  
「お願いだから」

腕組みして暫く考えて見せる。  
相手が自分の提案を呑んでくれるかもしれないという淡い期待をフラウィは抱いているようだ。  
随分と長い時間をかけて考えた後、腕組みを解くとフラウィに向かって頷いた。  
フラウィの表情が明るくなる。  
それを見て口を開く。

「まあ試してみる価値はあるよな。後でいせきの前で落ち合おうぜ」

フラウィは嬉しそうに地面の中に消えた。  
フラウィが消えた後の地面をしばらく見つめ、視線を横に移した。  
いせきに行く前に寄るところが出来た。

[newpage]  
\---

いせきの扉の前、今回の時間軸では今までとは違うことが起きていた。  
茂みの後ろにいたサンズはひとりではなかった。フラウィも一緒だったのだ。  
それは双方にとって、それほど愉快なことではないのだが。  
手持ち無沙汰になったフラウィは前々から不思議に思っていたことをサンズに尋ねてみた。

「扉をノックしないの？」  
「守れない約束なんてするもんじゃないからな。なあ、パピルス、そうだろう？」

虚空に同意を求めるサンズをフラウィは訝しんだ。

「え？ここにパピルスなんていないじゃないか」  
「何言ってんだ。ほら、ここにいるだろ？」

サンズは左腕でいるはずのない何かを引き寄せた。

「そうだな。やっぱりその方が良いと思うよな。  
何？違うんだよ。パピルス、ヤツの話は聞く価値がある。  
たまには兄ちゃんが言うことも信じろよ。  
今回は呼んだばかりだろ？な？   
ああ、言うまでもないよな。へへへ…当然だぜ。  
今まで十分そうしてきたさ。長い間待ってたんだから。  
うーん、それは仕方なかったんだよ。  
前にもオイラ言ったよな？オイラが客をもてなす時は…  
ああ、分かった。分かったって。そんなに気に入らなかったのかい？  
でも今回はお前も気に入ると思うぜ。  
へへ、賭けてもいい。まあ、オイラが勝つけどな。絶対に」

フラウィは、一人で“会話”し、くるくると表情を変え、身振り手振りまでしているサンズを、狂人を見るような面持ちで眺めていた。  
今までの時間軸でサンズの後をつけていたときも、独り言ちる姿は何度も見ていたが、フラウィはそれをただの独り言だと思っていた。  
そう、考えをまとめたり、自分を鼓舞したりするための独り言。  
だが、こうして近くで内容を聞いてみて、それは普通の独り言なんかではなく、紛うこと無き狂気の顕れなのだとフラウィは思い知らされた。

フラウィは、自分の理解の範疇を遥かに超えて狂ってしまったスケルトンに背を向けた。  
どうして自分はこんなヤツと話してみようと思ったんだろう。  
フラウィは頭を抱えるように、萼を葉で支えた。中途半端な会話はずっと続いた。

「そうだな。オイラの所為じゃない。へへへ、やっぱりお前はクールだな」

フラウィは、いつになったら親友はいせきから出てくるのだろうか、という考えを頭の片隅に追いやり、出来るだけ考えないようにした。

「すぐなんだから別にいいだろ。どうせ平行線なんだ。永遠に交わることなんてないよ。  
先に進むべき道を間違えたのはあっちなんだ。  
ん？パピルス、どうした？お前らしくもない。そもそも誰のせいだと思ってるんだ」

いせきから小さな人影が出てきた。おそらくニンゲンだろう。

「パピルス、ちょっと待ってろ。やることがあるんだ」

フラウィは顔を上げていせきの方をちらりと見た後、サンズに向かって葉を振ろうとした。  
だが、その意図は実際に行動へと繋げることは出来なかった。  
信じるべきでない相手を信じようとした対価は高くついた。  
サンズに向けて振ろうとした青葉が油断とともに引き裂かれた。  
冬の森が今までに味わったことのない黄色い花びらが、冷たい風に吹かれて森の奥に吸い込まれた。  
細い茎が潰れて白い雪が緑色に染まる。  
永遠の冬の森は一瞬の春を堪能した。

「へッ…最後のチャンスだって？笑わせんな。  
オレは今まで十分チャンスを与えてきた。それをフイにしたのはクソニンゲンの方だ。そうだろ？」

つい先ほどまでフラウィだった塵芥を見下ろす紫色の眼光に鋭い殺意が迸る。  
サンズは煮えたぎる怒りとともに吐き捨てる。

「チャンスが目の前にあったときは掴もうともしなかったくせに、今になって哀願するなんてさ。  
誰がそんなの聞いてやるかよ。覆水ボーン（盆）に返らずって言うだろ？  
クールなオレの弟なら聞いてやるかもしれないけど、オレには無理だね」

サンズは踵を返した。骨の群れがその後ろに続く。  
チャンスを自ら捨てたニンゲンに、もはやチャンスなど無かった。  
[newpage]

[chapter:Part6 회상 (The Reminisce)]  
虐殺者から逃げるウォッシュアはエコーフラワーの群生の中に飛び込んだ。  
エコーフラワーの陰に隠れるつもりでそうしたのだが、それは賢明な判断とは言えなかった。  
暗闇の中でも青く光るその花弁は身を隠せるような陰を作ってはくれなかった。  
無情にも洞窟を吹き抜ける風が花を揺らし、自分に気付かずに通り過ぎてくれるのを切に祈っていたウォッシュアの身体は、青い光で鮮明に照らし出された。虐殺者はそれを見逃さなかった。  
虐殺者とその獲物の視線がぶつかる。

「キ、キミのタマシイ、キレイじゃない…」

身体を骨が穿つ。  
その非難の言葉は実を結ぶことなく、ウォッシュアは塵となり水の中に沈んでいった。  
モンスターの塵は、故人が生前好きだったものに振りかけるのがしきたりとなっているが、さっきのウォッシュアはエコーフラワーが好きだったのだろうか。  
今となってはもう確かめようのないことだが。

これ以上ウォーターフェルでEXPを捜す必要はない。  
捜したところでもう誰も残ってはいないのだから。  
その事実は繰り返す虐殺の経験でよく知っていた。  
残るはホットランドのみ。別に急がなくても問題ない。  
たぶん今頃、ニンゲンはすでに廃墟となったスノーフルにやっと到着したぐらいだろう。  
近道を使えないニンゲンの足は遅いだけだ。

「パピルス、ちょっと休まないか？」  
[兄ちゃん、この程度でもう疲れたって言うのッ？！]  
「ニンゲンが来るまでまだかなり時間あるだろ。ちょっとくらい休んでもいいよな」  
[もう！怠けちゃだめでしょッ！]  
「まあまあ、そう言うなよ」  
パピルスが自分を叱る声を半分聞き流しながら伸びをすると、関節が音を立てた。  
両手を組んで腕を上に挙げて伸ばす。上に伸ばした手にぽつりと冷たいものが落ちてきた。

「雨？」

ぽつり、ぱらぱら。

「このあたりの天気は変わりやすいからな」

周りを見回すと地面に転がった傘が目に入った。  
誰の落し物なのか分からないが、どうせ持ち主は取りになど来ない。  
ウォーターフェルにいた者は皆、もう死んでるのだから。  
傘を開いて穴や折れたところがないかを調べた後、横に差し出した。

[兄ちゃん、何してんの？]  
「そうだな」  
[俺様は濡れないんだけど]  
「パピルス、憶えてるか？  
お前がまだ小さかった時、雨が降ったらいつもオイラに傘を差してくれてたよな。  
自分は丈夫だから風邪なんかひかないって言ってさ、いつも傘差さないで走り回ってたよな」

フードを雨粒が強か濡らす。

「そんなことしてたら土砂降りになってさ、ずぶ濡れになっちゃって、そのせいでお前、酷い風邪引いただろ。  
へへへ…それで一週間も寝込んでたじゃないか」

[兄ちゃん]

「風邪が治ってからはちゃんと傘を差すようになったから、こんな風に差してくれてたのが、もうどのくらい前のことか分かんないけどな。  
まあ、その後でもたまに傘差さずに歩きたがるときもあったけどさ、差してあげたくてもオイラじゃ背が届かないから、どうしようもなかったんだよな」

雫が眼窩の下を伝う。

「…雨が止むまでこうしていよう」

会話はそれ以上続かなかった。雨音だけが静かに続いていた。

[newpage]   
[chapter:Part 7 윈윈 전략 (Win-Win Strategy) ]  
ニンゲンが歩いている通路には、そこかしこに戦いの痕跡が刻まれていた。  
大小様々な無数の窪みが床に出鱈目な模様を描いており、壁にはところどころ黒く焼け焦げた跡が残っていた。  
金属板が剥がれて露わになった配線の切断部分からは、火花が飛び散り耳障りな音を立てている。  
一歩踏み出すごとに塵が舞い上がり視界が遮られる。思わずイラついた声が漏れる。  
これは自分にとっては決して良い状況ではなかった。そう、目に見える全てが今回も自分の負けだという事実を突きつけてきているのだから。

曲がり角の先から響いてくる鋭い金属音と絶叫に進む足を止める。  
まさかこんなところで出くわすことになるとは。  
ヤツに隙があれば奇襲でも仕掛けてみるつもりで、慎重に先を覗いてみる。  
だがそんなチャンスなど与えてはくれなかった。  
相手の攻撃に気づく間もなく、自分のタマシイの色が赤から青に変わって反対側の壁に叩き付けられていた。  
それに続いて青い骨が飛んできて肩に刺さり壁に磔にされた。結構なお手前だ。  
低い声が聞こえる。

「随分遅かったじゃないか」

肩に突き刺さった骨のせいで身動きの取れない自分の視界の中で、グッナイトの見慣れた姿が崩れ落ちた。  
グッナイトの塵で更に分厚くなった塵の山の上に、主人を失ったモーニングスターが落ちて重い音を立てた。  
飛んでくる塵に思わず顔を顰める。

「青攻撃、よく知ってるだろう？動かない方が良いぜ。  
まあこれでコアも終わったことだし、お前ももう諦めたらどうだ？」

肩に打ち込まれた骨を抜こうとしてはみたが、あまりの痛みに断念し、その代わりに口を開く。

「諦めると思う？」

「お前はオレに勝てない。  
お前もよく分かってるはずだ。お前のLOVEが6で止まったのって、もう何回目だ？  
10回はとっくに超えてるだろ。ヒヒヒ…オレにこんな才能があったとはな。パピルス、お前もそう思うだろ？」

「お前、マジで狂ったみたいだな。じゃあさっさと殺せよ。  
また空想上の弟とお喋りしてこっちを嘲うつもりか？」

「いや、お前と実りある対話でもしてみようと思ってな」

呆れ笑いしながら、ありったけの皮肉を込めた言葉を返す。

「ハッ、ひとを磔にしておいてどの口が言うんだ？さすが頭のイカレたヤツは言うことが違うね。  
是非そうしようよ。お茶でも飲みながらさ」

狂ったスケルトンは薄ら笑って周囲に骨を呼び出し、その一つを手に取ってこちらを狙う。  
すると他の骨たちも一斉に威圧的に迫ってくる。  
眼前に迫った骨を、不快感を露わにして睨み付けていると、ヤツは話し出した。

「あと何本刺せば協力的になる？オレにはこんなシュミ無いんだけどな。…シーッ、パピルス。そんなに笑うなよ」  
「話すんならさっさと言えよ。このクソ骨が」

ヤツが持ってた骨を後ろに投げ捨てると、自分が少しでも動けば刺さるぐらいの至近距離にあった骨たちは瞬く間に消えた。

「そうだな…オレに言わせると『次は誰も殺すな』ってことだ。  
そうすればオレは何もしない。  
どうだ、双方にとってWin-Winだろ？これ以上良いハナシ、無いと思うけどな」

「フン、今になって交渉なんて、一体どういうつもりだ？」

「『どういうつもり』か…」

サンズは目深に被っていたフードを脱いで、頬に着いた返り血を袖で拭った。  
彼の眼光はいつの間にか昔のように白に戻っていた。

「隠すようなことはないな」  
「嘘だ」  
「オレは本気で言ってるんだ」  
「じゃあ、納得させてみろよ」

答えはすぐには返ってこなかった。  
何を話そうかと考えをまとめるのに時間がかかっているようだ。  
何やら考え込んでいるサンズの眼窩は一度真っ暗になったが、また白い光が灯った。  
長い沈黙の後、サンズは少し掠れた声で答えた。

「オレはもう疲れたんだ」

サンズは暫く間を置いた後、言葉を更に続ける。

「もう何回、時間軸を繰り返した？オレには見当もつかないな。  
あまりにもうんざりしてやれること全部やってみた。後は、まあお前も知っての通りだろ。  
オレはな、ニンゲン、お前がどうしてこんなことに耐え続けられるのか分からんな。  
繰り返すことで何か変わったことがあったか？死がループするだけだ」

サンズは虚空に手を差し伸べ、こちらには見えない何かを掴んだ。  
それは、まるで誰かの手を握っているような姿だった。

「…それにオレの弟も、誰が殺すかってことが変わっただけだった。  
変わったものなんて一つもなかったんだ。そう、何も変わらなかったんだ。ハハ、ハ…」

その空虚な笑いを聞いて、サンズは本当に空っぽなんだと思った。  
ほんとうのタマシイを持たないただの骸骨。  
いつもと同じような笑顔を浮かべてはいるが、その笑みはまるで仮面のように張り付いているだけだった。  
口許は笑った形を作ったままピクリとも動かない。

「…こんな意味のないことはいつかやめなきゃならない。今日がその時だ。  
偽物の平和でも今よりはマシだ。お前ももうこんな繰り返しには飽きただろ。  
実はお前も前からそう思ってたんだろ」  
「知った風な口を…まあいい」  
「そうだろうと思ってたよ。ヘへへ…それじゃあリセットの時間だな」  
「終わらせよう」  
「また後でな」

一瞬で現れたガスターブラスターに光が収束する。  
眩い光に包まれながら、この時間軸での最期の瞬間、虚空に別れの言葉を告げるサンズを見た。  
いつも、自分の傍にいると主張していた彼にしか見えない弟と話しているのだろうか。  
すぐに時間は戻った。

[newpage]  
* * *

ニンゲンは見飽きたパズルしかないいせきを通り過ぎながら、サンズの提案を熟慮していた。  
内容自体は願ってもないものではあった。  
幾多の虐殺の挙句、異常が起きて普通ならあり得ないことを経験できるのは、最初の頃こそ楽しかったが、最近ではもはや辟易してきていた。  
リセット毎に絶えず変わるとはいっても、自分がコントロール出来る範囲なら良いが、手の届かないところから命を脅かされるのは、正直愉快ではなかった。

よくよく思い返してみれば、ここ最近のリセットではあのスケルトンはかなり退屈そうにしていたように思う。  
あれほど憎悪していたニンゲンを殺してもそれほど嬉しそうでもなく、嬉しそうに振る舞おうと義務的に作り笑いしていたことを思い出した。  
いくら気が狂っていても積み重なる無限のループには流石に耐えられなかったということか。

そんな結論を出した頃にはいせきの出口まで来ていた。  
モンスター達を捜しまわって殺す必要がないから、いせきをクリアするのにそれほど時間はかからなかった。  
闇の中にフラウィが現れた。

「あのクソ野郎の話を素直に聞くつもりなの？らしくないね」  
「フラウィ？」  
「誰でも簡単には変われないよ。アイツの弟はそうじゃないって信じててもね。  
ぼくはホントにキミを長い間見てきた。キミは絶対に変わったりしないよね？  
ぼくにはキミがこれから何をするつもりかなんてお見通しさ。ハハハ…！」

フラウィはそう言って消えた。  
その笑い声の残響を聞きながらフラウィがいた場所を睨み付けた。

[newpage]  
* * *

いせきを出たとき塵一つ着いていない小綺麗な服を見下ろし、その不慣れな見た目に何だか落ち着かない気持ちになった。  
いつ振りだろうか。この異常が始まってあまり経ってなかった頃に、誰も殺さなかったらあの気が触れたスケルトンはどんな反応をするのか、それを見たくて何度か試した時以来だった。  
まあ、いくら試したところで殺されるのがオチだったからやめたのだが。

お馴染みの足音と枝が折れる音がした。  
パピルスお手製のバリケード付きの橋の前で立ち止まり、サンズが来るのを待った。

「おい ニンゲン こっちをむいて あくしゅ しろ。  
…なんて、もう言いたくもないんだけどな」

後ろを振り返ると、遠く離れた所に立っているサンズが見えた。  
いつも目深に被っていたフードも、服に着いた大量の塵も、禍々しい眼光もそこにはなかった。

「ちょっと遠くないか？スケルトン」  
「信用できないだろ。それはお互い様だよな？」

サンズに橋を渡るように促され、それに従った。

「お前にハメられて一杯食わされたことが何度もあった気がするんだけど」  
「お前に責められる覚えはないな。それに心理戦をするような時間も無い。もうすぐパピルスが来るんだからな。  
ほら、そのちょうどいい形のランプの後ろに隠れておけよ」

ランプの後ろに隠れると、程なくしてパピルスがやってきた。  
聞き慣れた叱責とジョークの応酬が続いた。  
それは飽きるほど聞いた会話だから、聞く価値など無いと判断し、腕組みをしてただ終わるのを待っていた。

パピルスがニャハハと笑いながら去り、サンズに呼ばれる。

「ほら、もう出てきてもいいぞ」

サンズは本当に楽しそうだった。

「かなり楽しんでたようだな」  
「へへへ、そりゃあ、久しぶりだからな。こんなにパピルスとジョークを言い合うのは。  
だが、最後の回廊での審判の時に塵一つでも着けて来てみろ。…後は分かるよな？このまま進めよ」

その言葉に頷いた。

[newpage]  
* * *

地下世界はいつもと変わりなかった。サンズがいるべき場所にいないことを除けば、だが。  
ウォーターフェルでサンズがいないことに気付き、パピルスを殺していないのにあのスケルトンは一体どこに行ったのかと狼狽えた。  
接眼レンズ側に赤い色が付けられた望遠鏡の隣の誰も居ない空間を眺めながら携帯電話を取り出す。

「もしもし」  
「もしもしッ！ニャハハ！ニンゲン！ついに電話をかけてきたな！」  
「うん。パピルス、悪いけど一つ聞いてもいいかな？」  
「いいよッ！友達だから何も悪いと思わなくていいんだよッ！どうしたの？」  
「今、ウォーターフェルにいるんだけど、見張り場所にサンズが居ないみたいなんだ」

小さな溜息が聞こえた。

「え？兄ちゃんなら今ソファーでＴＶ見てるけど。  
今日休暇をとったらしいんだ。この前も休暇とったばかりなのにね。警備員の仕事にこんなに休みが多いなんて、俺様知らなかったよ」  
「休暇？」  
「うんッ！だから、今日は一日俺様と兄ちゃんで遊ぶ予定なんだ。  
あ、お湯が沸いてる。ニンゲン、もう切るねッ！」

今日一日パピルスと一緒だということか。  
とにかく、パピルスに電話するだけでサンズの動向が把握できるのは都合が良い。  
これ以降もサンズがいない持ち場に差し掛かるたびに、パピルスに電話をかけて今何をしているのか尋ねた。  
パピルスは兄とスパゲッティを食べていた。  
― 自分の分もサンズにあげるように頼んでおいた  
― 次に電話すると、理由は分からないがソファーで死んだように眠っている兄を放っておいて、パピルスは一人でショーを観に行く途中だった。  
― それを聞いて意地悪く笑った。  
－ その次に電話すると、楽しく雪合戦をした後、兄弟の雪だるまを作って遊んでいるらしかった。  
パピルスは「兄ちゃんがちゃんと雪だるまらしい雪だるまを作るのは初めてだから、後で見に来てねッ！」と言っていた。  
「そうする」と答えておいた。

[newpage]  
* * *

ニンゲンは最後の回廊でやっとサンズに会えた。  
さっきまでスノーフルにいたのか青いコートに白い雪が着いていた。  
その服に付いた白を塵ではないかと疑いの目で見詰めていると、サンズは面倒臭そうに溜息をついてからコートを脱いでこちらに投げて寄越してきた。

「ホントに疑り深いヤツだな。ほら、ただの雪だろ？」  
「確かに雪だな。仕事も放り出して相当忙しかったようで？」

念入りに確認した後、コートを持ち主に投げ返した。  
コートを受け取ったサンズはひっくり返ったフードを直しながら返答する。

「うん。『本業』そっちのけで弟と遊ぶのに忙しかったんだ。この後も予定がぎっしり詰まってるけどな。  
まあ、とにかくここまではLVは1つも上げないで来たようだな。  
良くやった。合格だ」  
「まさかお前から褒められるとは思わなかった」  
「合格は合格だからな。  
さてと、これ以上言うことは無いな。  
オイラはもう行くから、もうちょっとしてから来いよ」

そう言ってサンズは瞬く間に姿を消した。  
彼が居なくなったのを確認して、回廊を進みながら誰にも見えないように俯いて声を殺して笑った。  
あと少しだ。  
地上に出れば、モンスターがいくら強いケツイを抱いていたとしても、どんな記憶も残らず全て消してしまえる「ほんとうのリセット」の力が手に入る。  
フラウィはこのことを言っていたのだろう。

[newpage]  
金色の花が咲き誇る謁見の間に足を踏み入れた。  
部屋に差し込む明るい日の光に、目が眩んで反射的に目を閉じた。  
風が横を吹き抜ける。  
鋼鉄の塊が床を転がる鈍い音が鳴り響く。

「もうちょっとしてから来いって言わなかったか？」

ここに居てはいけない者の声がした。

「これ、どうして…」  
「それじゃあ、そろそろ『本業』に戻るか。  
ずっと休んでるわけにもいかないしな」

塵の山の上に立ったサンズの後ろを、持ち主を失った紫色のマントがひらひらと靡きながら落ちていく。

「お陰様でパピルスと久しぶりに遊べたよ。  
ニンゲン、礼を言おう。  
どうせお前も善意であの提案を受け入れた訳じゃないんだろ？  
こういう時はな、先に裏切った方が勝つんだよ」

その眼窩からは紫色の光が立ち上っていた。


End file.
